


the silence, the violence

by MarauderCracker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, mentions of blood and knives but nothing too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training time is an excuse for them to take all the anger and the tension out. The truce continues outside, but training doesn't count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the silence, the violence

**Author's Note:**

> I think i wrote this in, uh, fifteen minutes? While at work? Anyways, I didn't even make it on time for 4FS, so...

It doesn't count if they're training. Training is about pushing boundaries, about forcing the other to an extreme in a controlled space, so they will be able to take it in an actual battle. Training is an excuse to take out anger, jealousy and a the giant amount of unresolved tension that Allison doesn't know the origin of.

Erica growls and Allison is a little amazed (like every time, really) at her ability to stretch out her fangs and let her face slip just a tad into the side of the beast without losing her beauty. She wonders how much she's practiced it, how much effort she's putting right now in using the strength of the wolf without giving up her human attractive. Allison wonders if she can make her slip.

They've been training together for weeks now. With the alpha pack gone and the truce between Derek and Scott's pack more stable than ever, there isn't any reason to hold onto old grudges (if they were mature people instead of vengeful teenagers, that is). They are good partners, and Erica doesn't go easy on her just because she's human, so she doesn't complain. While they have to keep their strained peace the rest of the time, training time allows them to let go. Allison is grateful.

The dagger spins around her thumb before setting comfortably into her palm. She dodges a blow from Erica's claws and ducks, rotating her shoulder to reach for her opponent. The dagger tears through skin, and Erica growls.

Though she doesn't pull her punches, Allison has notice something: Erica always retracts her claws back into human nails before scratching her skin, and never actually bites. Her punches hurt and her nails leave marks on Allison's legs and arms, but she's never caused a scar.

This meditation after Erica's scratch at her forearm distracts her just long enough, and she's a second too slow to avoid the elbow to her stomach. Allison tries to choke the sound of pain that escapes her and bends over for just a second, before jumping forward again. With an arm she braces her abdomen. The other gives Erica's hands the slip and thrusts the dagger into the soft skin of her upper arm.

Erica reacts faster than Allison can. She rips the dagger from her hand and pushes her backwards, making Allison stumble on a pile of boxes. She gives a few steps backwards and her back meets the walls of the warehouse, making the old and rusty material rattle. Erica sneers at her, making the dagger spin around her index finger over and over again.

"This was the last one, wasn't it?" Erica asks, and Allison looks around the room. Two of her knives are dug into a wooden column, her training bow has no wire, the other three ring daggers are scattered on the floor. Erica's wounds are starting to heal.

"I can take you unarmed," Allison says, though she knows that's a lie as big as her dad's weapons collection. Erica chuckles. Allison can't help but focus on the wound on her thigh, closing at an amazingly fast speed. She wonders how bad it hurts.

"Come on, you just need to say " _you win_ " and I won't need to bruise you anymore." Allison rolls her eyes. As if that's going to happen. She just needs a second to catch her breath. Well, maybe ice for where Erica smashed her head against one of the columns while trying to take her bow away, and a bandage for the bleeding wound on her left shin. And morphine, too.

Erica steps closer. Her bare feet don't make any sound on the dirty floor of the warehouse, but Allison could swear she hears an echo. Erica sing-songs her name, still smirking. She probably wears 24 hours lipstick, Allison thinks. There's no way it looks that good after almost two hours of sparring, otherwise. And Allison is probably spending too much time analyzing things like Erica's lips or how _gorgeous_ she looks even at her most dangerous. Specially at her most dangerous.

Allison thinks that werewolves can smell emotions. She also thinks that she's most definitely screwed, and that she should find a new training partner like, yesterday. Then Erica is just right into her personal space, taking her hand and tugging at it.

Allison follows the movement and lets Erica put the dagger between her own fingers, with that menacing grin still lingering on her lips. Allison thinks that she should have told her that she won, probably, because she's too beat up to keep fighting. Erica looks _hungry_.

Thinking really really hard that it doesn't count if they're training. She pounces in, almost taking Erica by surprise. The dagger slips from her fingers when her lips meet Erica's, and she can feel a gasp inside her mouth before a set of claws meets her neck. The claws caress her skin without any pressure, and Allison sighs when Erica parts her lips, allowing her to kiss her deeper.

Too sharp teeth tug at Allison's lower lip and she moans, wrapping her arms around Erica's waist and pulling her closer. Erica flicks her tongue against hers one last time and then pushes away, forcing her to open her eyes. Erica is smirking, her eyes shining like melting gold. " _I won,_ " Erica says, and Allison really wants to argue that. She decides she prefers to make better use of their training time, though. Erica kisses her first this time.


End file.
